Congratulate me, Yurio
by Niru-Se
Summary: Yurio's royally pissed at JJ. He stole the gold from him after all. So there's no reason why he should open the door and let the annoying person ruin his morning. But JJ came with a bribe Yurio would find impossible to resist - cats.


**DISCLAIMER: Yuri! On Ice is rightfully owned by its owner. I'm not that person.**

* * *

Yurio pulled the bed covers above his head and forced himself to ignore the insistent ringing of the phone installed in his hotel room. He was trying to get more sleep now that the Russian cup has ended and Yakov has given him the whole day to do anything before he gets back to his regular practice routine the next day.

But apparently, someone was trying to get into his 'hate-list.'

Three more rings before the device stopped. Yurio breathed in relief and closed his eyes only to snap them back open when his mobile rang.

He cursed and grabbed his device from the bedside table.

" _You have a death wish JJ?!"_ he snapped.

" _Eh?…..JJ?"_

Yurio froze and blinked. It wasn't JJ's voice. He pulled away his phone and looked at the caller ID, blushing in embarrassment as he brought it back to his ear. _"P-Pichit…."_

" _Yuu-chan, omedeto! I watched the replay of your performance and you were so, so beautiful I was-"_

" _Pichit."_ Yurio cut him off, voice coiled in warning. _"Don't you dare blog about my outfit."_ Threat was evident on his tone, and Yurio didn't even mind apologizing knowing what's at stake.

Pichit has a personal blog. And the last time he received a call from the Thai representative was because the latter thought it best to inform him that his blog post about Yurio's _'head-turning silver attire'_ perfect for the _'purest teenage Agape'_ representation already got more than 10,000 likes and another hundred of reblogs on wordpress.

" _Oh that-"_

" _Don't. You. Dare!" Yurio thundered._

" _Mou…I just posted it an hour ago and-"_

" _PICHIT you-"_

" _And guess what! JJ and Chris thought you look hot and sexy with that red flare…."_

Pichit went on blabbering details of his exquisite fashion sense but Yurio's already lost all coherent thoughts as he felt a nerve snap at the sound of two annoying news early in the morning - _Pichit's blog and JJ's name._

He gritted his teeth and willed himself not to throw his phone against the concrete wall. Again.

Instead, he settled on slamming it down hard on the table, effectively cutting off Pichit's annoying voice and updates for good. Damn Pichit and all his social media accounts!

There's no use going back to sleep now. He padded across his room, grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Perhaps it'll help him cool off.

He was wrong.

* * *

JJ didn't appreciate the idea of being ignored. He's used to attention. His efforts always pay off.

But apparently, the young Russian prodigy doesn't seem to understand what _'JJ is King'_ meant in its very essence. Whereas the rest of the world cheered for him during his stellar performance yesterday, Yurio chose to stay in the dressing room, earphones on, while playing his favorite mobile game.

JJ wouldn't admit it, but he felt his pride being challenged by the arrogant, young skater who doesn't pay attention to his prowess. It's not plain vanity. It's more like curiosity knowing that Yurio has never ever shown any interest or admiration to his performances.

Why is that?

He'll soon find out. If he doesn't answer his calls, he'll just have to drop by his room for a visit.

But first…

" _Janice, Jackson, Jeremy, Jane….come over!"_ he said followed by a sharp whistle.

Seconds after, four gorgeous felines walked towards his direction, purring on his leg and begging to be pet.

JJ smiled and bent down to pat each of the cats' head. _"Now, now….you'll help me talk some sense to someone, right?"_

One of the cats, a Chartreux looked back at him and answered with a soft _'meow.'_

* * *

Yurio emerged from the shower and was about to turn on the television when he heard the familiar buzz of the intercom. Someone's outside.

He glared suspiciously at the door. Why does he get the feeling that 'that' someone is annoying? He finished drying his hair and tightened his baby blue robe.

" _Who is it?"_ he asked on the speaker.

" _It's Jean. I'd like to come in."_

Yurio's anger was instant. _"Go back to your room JJ!"_

" _What, you're still angry about the gold?"_

" _SHUT UP!"_

" _Jeez Yuu…It's not a big deal. You can always-"_

Yurio had enough. He pulled the door open and glared at the annoying man in front of him. _"If you don't leave I'll call security and-"_

' _Meoooowwww…..'_

Yurio froze on the spot at the sound. His eyes traveled down to the direction of lovely cat purr and almost staggered back at the irresistible cuteness that assaulted his vision. He couldn't be wrong.

A Chartreux, Turkish Van, Birman and freaking Norwegian Forest cat! All adored in their lovely, rich coats begging to be touched and caressed.

Yurio found himself slightly blushing, his eyes glimmering at the sight of the lovely creatures who were all staring back up at him! It took all of his efforts to look away from the feline beauties and stare back at JJ who was victoriously grinning.

" _What?!"_ Yurio snapped, blush intensifying.

" _Aren't you going to let US in?"_ JJ teased, grin plastered in his face.

Yurio gritted his teeth and was ready to bark his retort when he felt a soft paw touch his toes. He looked at the black Chartreux, knowing that instant that he lost. He opened the door wide and ushered the cats and the annoying JJ in.

" _What do you want?"_ he demanded as soon as they've settled on the vacant couch.

The Canadian star noticed how Yurio was looking longingly at Jeremy (the Charteux) and smiled. _"You can carry him, you know. He's quite friendly."_

Yurio fought hard not to blush but failed. He extended his hand and carried the feline to his lap. A smile graced his lips.

" _Hmmm….so you do make that face sometimes,"_ JJ teased, leaning close and examining his face.

" _What the-..MOVE!"_ Yurio thundered, causing the feline to jump off his lap. Yurio didn't mind and glared at his visitor instead. _"Tell me what you want so you can leave."_

" _Oh yeah…you haven't greeted me for yesterday's win."_

" _Huh?"_ Yurio asked incredulously.

" _I won gold remember?"_

As if the grim reminder wasn't enough, JJ had the audacity to actually raise the gold medal which he stashed on his pants pocket.

" _It's just one word. Surely, you can give me as much,"_ JJ said, placing the medal back in his pocket.

" _You wish!"_

" _I'll let you pet them all."_

" _Leave. Right now."_

" _You sure?"_ JJ teased, picking up Janice, the Turkish Van and raising it in front of Yurio, as if taunting him. The feline cooperated by seductively _'meowing'_ as if to ask for the Russian's attention.

Yurio glared at his nemesis for the dirty trick. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before the younger guy gave up. _"Fine. Congratulations,"_ he muttered.

" _C'mon, say it louder."_

Yurio glared daggers at the Canadian rep. _"CONGRATULATIONS Jean Jacques Leroy!"_

JJ nodded. _"Good that's it."_ He then stood up, ready to leave as promised. _"I'll leave them to your care for the entire day if you'd like. Just call me so I can pick them up later."_

Yurio ignored him, wanting nothing more than to see his archenemy vanish from his personal space. He was so focused on the cats walking around so he didn't have much time to react when JJ leaned down.

" _Congratulations too, Yuri,"_ and without warning, JJ planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was a customary Russian greeting so ordinarily, Yuri Plisetsky wouldn't have minded. BUT it came from JJ! And anything JJ-related is presumably evil!

" _YOU-"_

" _Call me later,"_ and with that the older guy walked away.

Yurio snapped his eyes shut in mixed anger, annoyance, and exhaustion. Trust JJ to cause them all at once this early in the morning. He glanced on the cats. Two have managed to climb up his bed while the other two started sleeping on the carpeted floor.

Well, might as well take his time playing with them.

* * *

Pichit was enjoying his ice cream when his phone vibrated from his pocket. He opened the recent message and had dropped his ice cream cone to gawk at the latest photo JJ has sent him.

' _So, what do you think?'_ came the message accompanying Yurio's photo on a baby blue wardrobe plus a cat on his lap.

Pichit smiled and quickly typed his reply. _'Perfect! Russia's Tiger is also a Cat Lover! This will make a stunning blog post JJ! You're the best!'_

Pichit didn't waste any second and got to work.

* * *

The morning after, Yurio woke up with the wild ringing of his alarm. He sat up on bed, turning off the annoying device. He grabbed his phone, opened the first message from Yakov and instantly jumped out of bed when he read his message:

 **To: Yuri Plisetsky**

 **From: Coach Yakov**

 _YURI! What are you doing with a cat in your room? ( insert link of Pichit's blog post)_

Yurio's eyes widened in disbelief. How did Pichit….Oh yes. JJ. It has to be JJ. He was about to throw his phone on his bed when another message came in.

 **To: Yuri Plisetsky**

 **From: Pichit Chulanont**

 _I know what you're going to say, but let me explain. It's a good promotional boost to your performance for the Grand Prix Final! I had one for Yuri and Viktor the other time, do you remember? Please….tell me you're not angry…..(insert crying emoticons)_

Then, more message came.

 **From: Mila the weightlifter**

 _Wait a minute! That's JJ's cat, Jeremy! He came to your room?! What's going on Yuri!_

 **From: Sala**

 _You look adorable on your baby blue robe, Yuu-chan!_

 **From: Yuri Katsuki**

 _I feel you Yurio….Pichit did something similar! (insert crying emoticons)_

But all of these private messages pale against Viktor's Twitter post which Yurio wished he would've not seen.

 **ViktorNikiforov:** _yuriplisetsky is truly becoming Russia's ice skating beauty! #proudsempai #mylovelyyurio #newfoundfriendship #nicemoveJJ (insert Yurio's controversial photo)_

Yurio's now fuming with anger. Someone has to pay. One is a Canadian, another's a Thai.

" _I'll pulverize you all to an atomic level on the Grand Prix Final…"_ Yurio thought grudgingly before stomping out of his room.

* * *

 **Niru-Se: Another random fic powered by the stunning 9th episode. I can no longer type any message. I'm so sleepy. Oyasumi...Feel free to drop your reviews!**


End file.
